thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cure/Episode 4
The Cure is a story written by Vodar Odinson. Synopsis David teaches William how to survive in the harsh world. David and William meet a stranger that helps assist them. Plot David wakes up and hears William crying. Will we need to get going, I know it's hard to lose people you love, David says. David and William start to move. On the way David starts to hear screaming. He runs and sees a man that is holding his wife in his arms with blood all over her. Are you ok, David Asks. The man pulls out his gun and shoots himself. Holy S%@, David says. David then grabs the man's stuff and starts to walk. What's wrong with you he just killed himself and you just take his stuff, William yells. When I saw my first dead body I puked, that was 4 years ago before all this, my family I didn't want them to see this part of me but I just don't care anymore, David says. Lets just keep moving... They travel then David sees a sign with the words "Terminus Those Who Survive Survive." We should stay there it's safe, William says. We might stop there, I don't know, David Says. David and William start to walk and after a couple of hours they see it. We have arrived, Terminus, David says. I think we should try and enter through somewhere else they might be bandits, David whispers. They travel at a safe distance. David and William climb on a hill. Will keep and eye behind me for walkers or humans, David says. David aims and sees a people with rifles on the roofs. That when he hears a snap behind him he turns around and aims his gun at a women. Don't shoot, David says. The stranger puts down her gun and then she shoots David in the chest. David is stunned, Don't shoot we are not with these people, David says. We must stop these people, David says. The stranger then walks up and says if you work with them I'll kill you before you even realize what's happening, Stranger whispers. The stranger walks up the hill and aims her sniper and shoots a gas tank. Come on let's go, She says. What's your name, David asks. My name is Carol... She says.. Nice to meet you Carol, David says. Now let's kill this horrible group, David says. David, Carol, and William walk up to Terminus and David kills a walker and cuts it chest open and starts smearing it's guts all over himself. What are you waiting for, David says. William and Carol smear the walker guts all over themselves. They begin to walk into Terminus. David and Carol pick out the snipers. They sneak into the building. David sees a women that is running at them, he shoots her in the head, killing her. Carol, We might meet again but I just need to tell you something if you ever need me use this. It's a Emergency Signal. It will send a signal to mine showing me your exact location. There is going to be groups out there much worse than these people. Bye, David says. The End... Characters David Blake William Alexander Carol Deaths *Terminus Cannibals Trivia *''TBA'' Category:Story Pages